


Fondue

by freewilledcas (Mollyxxx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollyxxx/pseuds/freewilledcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has chocolate fondue in his office and reader loves it. Crowley thinks reader is more interested in the chocolate than she is with him.</p><p>Better reading experience! <a href="http://queenofhell.xyz/fanfic/fondue/">http://queenofhell.xyz/fanfic/fondue/</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondue

You love going to Crowley's palace in Hell. It is much like him. Elegant, sophisticated, and classy. From the satin drapes, crystal chandeliers down to the marble floors, everything radiated _King of Hell_ and you reveled in being there.

He also has the most wonderful and extensive collection of ancient artifacts and you loved watching him tell you about how he had gotten each one of them. You love poring over the books in his 2-storey high library. If that's what Hell is then you're more than happy to spend eternity there.

Above all, you love how he would pin you against the walls of Hell, kissing you hungrily. You'd hook you leg up over his thigh and you'd feel him hard. You'd moan as he swirls his tongue around yours. He'd hike your skirt up and you'd rake your fingers through his hair as his fingers would stroke your clit through the fabric of your underwear. You'd suck on his lip as his fingers kept moving in circles around your clit. You'd feel yourself quite wet for him. ' _Oh Crowley_ ', you'd cry as you feel the pleasure building up. You'd groan when he would stop abruptly and he would smirk as he unhooks your leg and he'd look down on you with his lust-filled eyes. You'd then stroke him through the fabric of his pants and he'd reach out to cup your breasts. You'd strip him off his pants and he'd tug your underwear off. He'd proceed to try to lift you up but you'd refuse. ' _Not yet.._ ', you'd say as you'd slowly wrap your hand around his length. You'd stroke up and down his member while you looked up at him. ' _Oh Y/N..._ ', he'd growl as you kept stroking him. 'I need you.', he'd drawl as he lifts you by your thighs and you'd wrap your legs around him as he pins you up against the wall. He'd position himself at your entrance and you'd kiss him languidly as he slips up inside you. You'd moan as he'd thrust his hips towards yours. You'd dig your nails on his back as his pace speed up. ' _Oh Y/N, you're so tight._ ', he'd growl. You'd cry his name as soon as waves of pleasure ripple through your body and he'd hold on to you tightly as he'd reach his climax.

* * *

You absolutely love having sex with Crowley in Hell.

Well, that and the chocolate fountain in his office.

" _I can't help but notice that every time you're here, you'd always head over to my fondue, darling._ ", Crowley says, looking up at you from his black velvet chair, or _throne_ , as he pertains to it.

" _Yes, I do in fact love this stuff more than I do you._ ", you mumble as you take a bite of a banana with chocolate. He looks at you briefly, studying your face as you wipe the chocolate off your lips.

" _Do you mind if I take this with me?_ ", you smirk as you gestured at the chocolate fountain. " _So I don't have to go down here anymore._ ", you teased.

He won't say a word but the way he looks at you just makes you feel you'd melt into a puddle right there.

" _Oh alright, you got me. The only reason I'm here is you._ ", you admit as you walk towards him.

' _..You and the things you could do to my body._ ', you added as you straddled him on his _throne_.

" _That's better, love._ "


End file.
